


[Podfic] Starless Night

by Hananobira



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru and Haruka take a walk on the streets of Tokyo, beneath a starless sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Starless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starless Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509137) by [i_paint_the_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_paint_the_sky/pseuds/i_paint_the_sky). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Love and kisses to the mods of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology. What a fantastic community!

Eternal gratitude as always to Jinjurly, Paraka, and all podfic archivists. We couldn't do it without you.

Thanks to i_paint_the_sky for podfic permission. I hope I did it justice!

 

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509137)  
Length: 00:03:49

Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology master post: [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)  
Paraka: [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bSailor%20Moon%5d%20Starless%20Night.mp3)


End file.
